Free Ramen?
by narugirl78
Summary: Just a no-plot lemon! Sakata Gintoki x You! Enjoy!


**Yoho Minna! Okay. First things first. This is a LEMON. For those of you who don't know what that means, it is a sexual one-shot with immense graphic details. So if that sorta things offend you, please don't read any further and press the back button. **

**This is a lemon between Yorozuya Gintoki and YOU! Have fun all you pervs! ^^ **

"[Name], I... I want you... Now." His hot breath fanned in your ear as he whispered his need to you. Your petite body sandwiched between the futon and his well built form. His hand moved from your waist to cup your cheek and he traced your lip with his thumb causing you to shudder.

A slight blush covered your cheeks as you tried to recall what exactly happened in the past few minutes.

It was just another normal evening. You were coming home from work, dreaming about a hot shower to wash of the stench of the Ramen Story you worked at. It wasnt really fun, but it paid your bills and plus, it was the only place where you met _him_. Gintoki Sakata. Yes, he was kinda weird but you always saw something in him that most others missed. His _silver soul_. Albeit slightly twisted, he was an amazing person. Not to mention incredibly handsome. Over the months it just happened that the both of you fell for eachother. And when he confessed, in the most snobbish of ways, you really couldn't say no, could you? And then one thing led to another and to now. With you, rasping against him, hanging by a small thread and with your voice absolutely lost.

"[Name]..." He whispered again, snapping you back to reality as his lips traced your neck, leaving small little bite marks on your pale skin. You couldn't resist and let out a small moan. He smirked against your skin and suckled on that spot harder, eliciting more moans from your mouth.

His hand slowly snaked towards the sash of your yukata and tugged at it. In one swift movement, you were left in his arms in only your underwear. You shuddered as the cool air hit your skin. The cold didnt last long as Gin enveloped you in his arms one again. Closer than before.

His mouth trailed further down your neck as one of his hands moved to your breast, sneakily pulling the cup of your bra down and leaving your right breast bare to his ministrations. Fingers were moved and your rosy bud was pinched ever so slightly before he started drawing slow lazy circles around the nipple.

"Ahh.. G-Gin..." You moaned.

The sound of his name seemed to make impatient. He let out a low growl, latched his mouth onto your right nipple, bared the other breast and occupied his hand there. His other hand grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him as he grind his hardened, strained member against your dripping womanhood.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your body tingled with a sensation that was way too intense to be called pleasure. Your hands found their way into his silver locks and tangled themselves in that mess. The room was filled with your pants and light noises of his mouth expertly working on your pert breasts.

Every passing second made you want even more. And you pleaded out.

"G-Gin... Oh Gin... M-more. Please. It-It...I-"

His chuckled at your flustered state and leaned back up to kiss you. His hips not once breaking the sweet rhythm that they had set. His lips met yours in an absolute frenzy. He glided his tongue over your lower lip, tasting you and then parting them to enter your hot, waiting cavern. By now, your hands had a mind of their own and they slipped his Yukata off and unzipped his black jacket. Clothes were tossed and more kisses shared until the two of you were absolutely naked and still connected by your lips. But unfortunately, air was of absolute essence. You broke apart, eyes in a daze. You felt every inch of him. His hands, his muscular build, his toned legs, his breath, some long twirls of his hair that touched your cheek. The moonlight illuminated his form and made it look like he was an angel. _Your angel._

The second that thought entered your mind, a blush made its way to your face and you looked away.

"Oi, Oi, I've waited for this moment for a really long time, ya know? Don't just look away, you baka. You're mine now. I want to be able to look at your face every second of my life." He said in his usual playful tone.

You slowly looked up to see his smiling face looking down at you.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Anyway, I think this break was long enough. About time to finish what we started." His smile turned into a devilish smirk as you felt his fingers lightly tease your entrance through your damp panties.

"My, my, I didn't know I had such an effect on you." He snickered.

_Like hell you didn't! _

His hands grabbed the waistband of your panties as he slowly pulled them down.

"Hmm... Maybe its because you don't moan my name that often, won't you agree?" He teased as his fingers rubbed your soaking slit.

You could only gasp in response and dig your nails into his shoulders.

"Hmph..." He grinned victoriously as he stuck two fingers into your wet entrance.

In. Out. In. Out. The friction was driving you crazy! Your whole body felt as if it were on fire.

"My name, [Name]-chan. Say my name." He demanded.

You opened your mouth but all that came out was a gasp. You had lost your voice. Oh, the things this man could do to you. But he didn't particularly like your response. His name was what he wanted to hear.

"Come on, [Name]-chan, its rude to not do what you're asked to by your lover!" With that said, he added one more finger and started rubbing your clit with his thumb.

You felt jolts of pleasure course through your veins as he did that. Your eyes snapped shut. You couldn't think straight. It felt as if your whole body would melt. It was too much. Just too much. And then all of a sudden, it stopped.

"Now, now, [Name]-chan. It's really not fair. You can't even comply to my one small request." He mock-sighed.

"I wonder what I should do. I really want to hear you say my name." He grinned again and slowly positioned himself at your entrance. Rubbing his hardened length over your wet slit.

"Maybe this will do the trick, eh, [Name]-chan?" He snickered as he slowly pushed himself into you. Inch by inch.

"Ahhh! Nyaghhh... G-Gin!" You yelled out. He was huge! He filled you up to the brim. Your legs curled around his wait as you tried to push him deeper into you.

"Ah, I should have just done this earlier." He chuckled. Even through his playful tone, you could feel his restlessness. His need to move. His need to thrust into you. His need for that delicious friction.

And that's exactly what he did. He pulled himself out till only the tip remained inside and slammed back into you again. And again. And again. Till he set a hard and fast rhythm to which you bucked your hips.

His hands slammed down on either side of your head as he gasped out.

"Tell me how you feel, [Name]. Tell me! Tell me how I fill you up! Tell me how I'm the only one who can touch you and make you feel this way. Tell me that you're mine! Just _mine._" He rasped.

You looked into his eyes and mustered up the courage to say what you wanted to.

"G-Gin! I-Ahhh! I-I'm-"

_Thrust. _

_"_Ahh! G-Gin!"

_Thrust._

"I'm yours! All yours!"

_Thrust._

"Please! Please! Gin! Just-"

_Thrust._

"Don't STOP!"

"Heh... I have no intention of doing that, [Name]-Hime." He chuckled as he increased his pace even more.

His head dipped down to kiss your lips as his hand travelled to your breast, pulling and pinching the nipple. Pushing you to the edge.

Your bodies were covered in sweat. the room filled with sinful sounds of pleasure from the both of you.

You were _so close_. And then he just hit _that spot. _It sent explosions throughout your body as you screamed out his name. He hit it again and again. The coil in your stomach tightened till it could no more and snapped as you came hard. Your walls clamping around his member.

"Gosh! You're so tight! I- I think I'm gonna... Ugh!" He groaned as with one last thrust he came inside you. Filling you with warmth, your essences mixing.

He lowered himself onto the bed and pulled you into his arms. You snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat as it slowly calmed down along with your own. His hand stroked your hair gently as the other held your hand the was sprawled across his chest. He brought it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

You looked up and as your eyes met, you both broke into a smile. He brought your face closer and kissed your lips.

"[Name], I love you, you baka." He whispered against your lips.

"I- I love you too, Baka-yaro.." You blushed and murmured.

"So, does this mean I get extra noodles in my ramen from now on?" He grinned.

At this, you laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Not a chance, Sakata Gin. Not a chance."

**Okaayyyy... That was it! So.. uhh.. well... I hope you guys liked it! Rate and Review please! Mata ne! **


End file.
